


Cake or Death

by heidi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/pseuds/heidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava makes a choice - cake or death? Takes place just before All Hell Breaks Loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake or Death

She's put on a few pounds in the five months she's been in this miserable, dusty town. She'd like to have more showers, of course, and a margarita might be nice once in a while, but the cake is damned good.

It's always devil's food cake.

Ironic, isn't it?

Every time, she clears out a new bunch of idiotic kids - college brats who think they're so smart, pretty football players who can be so condescending, clingy dental hygenists who wibble and fret - she outsmarts all of them and they all go down in tears or in shock or sometimes, without a chance to react at all.

She doesn't have to clean up the messes. The bodies are all gone within a few minutes once she dispatches the last of them. Every time. They just disapear. And she doesn't wonder where they go, or if she does wonder, she really doesn't care anymore. They were weak, she is strong.

They get death. She gets cake. A picnic on a red blanket and a key to a bathroom with a lovely hot shower that's always stocked with gems from Lush and a comfortable bed with downy pillows and....

And then she wakes up locked in the shed and the game starts all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Cake or Death" bit used in the title is from Eddie Izzard.   
> Originally posted on LiveJournal on [May 10, 2007](http://pinkfinity.livejournal.com/766074.html).


End file.
